The invention is based on a manual machine tool according to the preamble of claim 1.
Manual machine tools, particularly manual boring machines and hammer drills, having a bit stop that can be attached to the neck of the housing are known, by means of which holes can be bored with a depth limitation that can be adjusted approximately identically. To adjust the bit stop to a desired extent using the known manual machine tools, a clamping bolt must be loosened, so that the rod-shaped bit stop can be adjusted in its longitudinal guide. The clamping bolt must then be tightened in its selected adjusted position in order to prevent the adjusted position from changing unintentionally, whereby the loosening and tightening of the clamping bolt is time-consuming, complicated and, due to the non-positive manner of fastening, unstable.
The manual machine tool according to claim 1 has the advantage that the bit stop can be adjusted conveniently and quickly without having to support the manual machine tool on a base.
Additionally, the position of the bit stop is more stable as a result of its positive fixation, because it is more difficult to move unintentionally.